Is it true?
by lost-soul-gal
Summary: A crush…on him…Draco Malfoy.And he…Liking her…" read and reivew! DMHG. read it! :)


**My second story after my one-shot. Enjoy it! x)**

Disclaimer: Crap…I can only wish I can own them…I own only this plot and maybe other made-up characters!

"Now! Keep quiet kids!" Hermione shouted to get the first-years' attention.

Immediately, everyone settled down.

"Albus, is the portkey ready?" Hermione asked the Headmaster.

"Yes. It's waiting for us to use it." The Headmaster replied softly and winked at her.

"Alright. Now, everyone gather around this table. This is a portkey. It transports people to different places immediately just by touching it. I want all of you to be careful. Now, touch this table and bade our Headmaster farewell." Hermione said.

"Bye, Professor Dumbledore." The class chorused together.

"Miss Granger sure knows how to teach…" the Headmaster chuckled as the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for the first-years to know what happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course. It's part of this magical world's history. What's so bad about them knowing it?"

"They are only first-years. They're still young. They won't understand what happened. And, Professor Granger went through a lot when it happened."

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea not to let them know. Ah…as for Professor Granger, she'll be fine. She's gotten over that." Dumbledore smiled again.

"If that's what you say…so be it then…" she sighed before leaving his office.

It has been three years since Hermione, Harry and Ron graduated. They fought the war against Lord Voldemort during their seventh year along side with the Order. New members were recruited and surprisingly, some of the Slytherins were in the Order. Many Muggles and wizards and witches died during the war while others were missing. Luckily, Harry managed to kill Voldemort before more innocent lives were taken.

Now, Harry was an Auror and married Ginny after she graduated. Ron was a Beater for his dream team, the Chudley Cannons and was currently a swinging single.

"Everyone here?" Hermione asked before proceeding.

"Yes!" the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins said together.

"Good. Follow me! This is where the war between good and evil took place. The Malfoy Manor." Hermione said while the class either gasped or just looked around.

"Why would the war occur here?" a Gryffindor girl, Janice, asked. Hermione predicted that Janice would be the next Hermione Granger, the know-it-all.

"This Manor belonged to Lucius Malfoy, the right hand man of Voldemort. Death Eaters often gathered here for meetings with Voldemort. Besides, the Order launched a surprise attack on them here." Hermione smiled before answering.

"You can see that the Manor is in a dire state after the war. This room is where Voldemort was killed by the famous Harry Potter. See this piece of glass?" Hermione picked up a piece of glass big enough to cover her face and showed her class.

"This glass helped kill Voldemort." She finished.

The Slytherins snorted loudly while the Gryffindors looked at her in disbelief.

"How can that little piece of glass kill Voldemort? You're joking right, Professor?" a Slytherin, Malcolm, snorted out loud as his classmates laughed loudly.

"Voldemort shouted the Avada Kedavra Curse at Harry. Having lost his wand, he dodged and picked up this glass nearest to him and blocked himself. The spell hit the glass and bounced back to Voldemort, thus killing him." She threw the Slytherins a disgusted look before answering.

"Professor…how did you know so much about the war?" a student asked politely.

"Well…you see…I was involved in it too. I fought it with Harry." Her eyes softened.

"Then why aren't you famous like him?" another Slytherin asked, causing another uproar of laughter.

"Simple. I didn't kill Voldemort. But, I believe Lucius Malfoy was killed by ME." she emphasized on the 'me' and smirked.

All the Slytherins kept quiet and avoided her gaze while the Gryffindors tried to suppress their laughter.

"Alright now! You may look around the Manor. Any queries, please feel free to ask me." Hermione said before walking away.

'The Slytherins never change do they…still as egoistic and insensitive as those that I know…' she thought to herself.

She walked around the Manor in silence and stopped at the junior Malfoy's room. On the day of the attack, they all took a portkey to his room to avoid commotion. __

"Hermione!" Malfoy held her arm tightly before she walked out.

"_What is it? The others are gone already." Hermione looked out of the door anxiously._

"_I…I just…"_

"_What is it? Hurry up! And fancy a Malfoy stuttering?" she gave a soft laugh._

He kept quiet but his grip on her arm tightened.

"_Ouch! Malfoy! Let go! It hurts!" she exclaimed._

"_Shush! Do you want to create a commotion and then all the Death Eaters to notice you?" his eyes flash anger._

"_Of course not! Let me go! The others are long gone!" she hissed._

"_Take care…" he muttered softly and before she could say anything, he quickly leaned in for a kiss._

That kiss…

'I wonder where he is now' she thought to herself and touched her lips absentmindedly.

_"I'm sorry Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy is not yet to be found." Professor Dumbledore said._

"_What? Are you sure? It's been months!" Hermione exclaimed. _

_Many were shocked that she would bother about Malfoy's whereabouts. However, she just said it was due to some project that they had to do._

"_Well, Ms. Granger. He may be dead." He said sadly._

"_Dead…" Hermione trembled slightly and tears welled in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Professor…but…but I have to go now…" Hermione rushed out of the office before her tears came down._

"_He can't be dead…he can't be dead…" she muttered to herself and ran all the way to the Heads dorm._

_Hermione did not know why ever since he kissed her, in her heart he started to grow on her. A/N: This sentence sound weird…hmmm… She wanted to ask him about it after the war provided they were both alive but it seems he was either dead or missing._

_She ran all the way to her room and collapsed onto the bed, staring out into space. She kind of missed him. She told Ginny about everything and asked for her opinion._

"This kind of thing happened to me once…we dated for a few months before we broke it off…he was too protective…" Ginny smiled fondly at that memory.

"_So…you're saying…"_

"_Yep…I think you have a teeny weenie crush on him. And vice versa!" she clapped her hands enthusiastically._

A crush…on him…

Draco Malfoy.

He likes her…

'How weird does that sound?' she asked herself.

Just then, she heard some noises coming from a room.

"Hmmm…what's that?" Hermione pressed her ear against the door and listened.

"Something's amiss. Alohamora!" she quickly chanted.

The door flew open and showed an untidy room. Shelves and cupboards were broken and on the floor. Something stirred among the wreckage.

"Who is it?" Hermione said loudly, gripping her wand tightly.

Hermione walked over to a broken closet and saw someone lying there. She turned that person around.

"Oh my god…" she gasped loudly.

**Well? How is it? Hees. It seems to be a little lame. Anyway, review ok? I wanna hear all your comments. Be it good or bad. I don't care. Just review. Thanks. hees. :)**

another story written by me: My obsession, weakness and addiction.

Read it!  



End file.
